


Dude Nudes

by xKobra_Kid



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, I Don't Even Know, It's cheesy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKobra_Kid/pseuds/xKobra_Kid
Summary: Being a songwriter is great, maybe one of the most creative job in the whole music scene. Being a singer is cool, your voice can make someone feel foreign emotions. Being a singer and a songwriter is almost flawless, you are like a god in the music scene, you’re not just a voice behind a microphone. People love to know that you write your own song, they love to know that those words have a meaning for the singer too. People love music in general, they don’t care as long as it means something for them.The only category of music that people love and hate at the same time is the Christmas one.*“One second!” a man shouted and Dallon rolled his eyes, tapping his feet on the ground. “I’m coming, I was just checking around.” The man said walking out of the studio, man was Dallon wrong when he said that the guy was old and ugly.“I’m Dallon.” He said weakly, shaking that hand slowly.“I’m Brendon.” The man said staring at him with his chocolate eyes, making Dallon squirm under his sight. “Should we start to work?”





	

Being a songwriter is great, maybe one of the most creative job in the whole music scene. Being a singer is cool, your voice can make someone feel foreign emotions. Being a singer  _and_ a songwriter is almost flawless, you are like a god in the music scene, you’re not just a voice behind a microphone. People love to know that you write your own song, they love to know that those words have a meaning for the singer too. People love music in general, they don’t care as long as it means something for them.

The only category of music that people love and hate at the same time is the Christmas one. And here is where our story begins.

November had never been a cold month in South California, the weather was still warm and coats and jumpers weren’t so useful, the sun was bright as always and the leaves moved quietly, following the wind. The ocean was flat and few persons were staring at it with their feet in the sand, humid and soft. The east side of the city seemed to be asleep, few cars were driving through the streets and a guy was running with his earphones in his ears. 

Downtown was a complete different story. You could hear people scream and children laugh, few of them could cry too. It wasn’t peaceful at all, everyone was stressed out after few minutes there. No one could escape from that mess and the scariest part was that everyone seemed to be dead, no expression was on those faces, grey and hidden behind a hat or hair. They could walk like ants around the city, they could stop for a coffee and then they would run to work, cursing the metro because it had few minutes of delay. 

In the highest skyscraper of the city, there was only a room with its light turned on. A man and a woman were staring at each other, sitting around a table covered in sheets of paper. The man was pale, his skin seemed too tight on his cheekbones but two bright and powerful icy blue eyes seemed to shine. His hair was dark brown and short, styled up with lots of attention while his clothes were ruined. He didn’t care about his style, but his hair was the most precious thing about his whole persona. The woman had a cheerful smile that contrasted her tired eyes, a normal light brown with few yellow features. She had rosy cheeks and red lips, a blue tailleur covered her skinny body and she wore really high heels.

“You have to be kidding me.” The man said almost scared. 

“Dallon, you said that you were okay with this.” She said sighing and stroking her face.

“I didn’t agree to do a whole Christmas CD! I said that I was okay with a song, I mean why not, right? But a whole CD? Are you kidding me?” he screeched looking at the papers in front of him. “Look at this, look!” he said panicking and pointing frantically at the words written down. “Was I high when I wrote this? What the heck?” he gripped the sheets and sighed, almost grunting. “I can’t do that, Breezy.” 

“I’m your manager and you’ve already signed a contract.” 

“I don’t want to do this.” He whined.

“You’re childish.” 

“You’re mean.” 

“Should I tell this to mom?” He rolled his eyes and rubbed his face forcefully, sighing. Breezy smiled and popped her lips open. “See? You should listen to your sister.” 

Two weeks passed too quickly and Dallon was still searching new beats for those eleven songs. Breezy was away with her family until the end of November and she had left him submerged by his problems. He didn’t even remember why he said “yes” about a whole Christmas CD, he had a reputation to save for fuck’s sake, he couldn’t just release the album like it was normal. He used to do pop-punk and indie music, he didn’t even like Christmas.

Breezy had told him to go to the studio even without her, she said that she had found someone to help him. He was slightly scared, hiring a new person to help him was a big deal because he could judge his work without mercy. He hated to explain his songs and his ideas to an old man with annoyed eyes because he didn’t give a flying fuck about it, he was there just because Breezy would pay him. 

When Dallon walked into the studio he felt his heart beat faster in his chest. He decided to not take the elevator and every step he made seemed heavy and painful. He was slightly scared and his hands were sweaty, he hated how his breath seemed to fill the space around him and he hated the way he was looking at everything almost with an obsession toward the smallest things. He was ashamed of his fear, he couldn’t believe that he was almost panicking because of a guy that his manager had chosen for him, plus he needed no help but Breezy hadn’t listened, like always. Sometimes he regret to work with his sister. 

He opened the thin door with trembling hands, his feet seemed heavier and heavier, he couldn’t deal with that and he just wanted to run away from everything. He cleared his throat and then he rubbed his face, his shaky hands seemed to capture his attention and he fixed his eyes on them, sighing heavily. He looked around the studio and saw a leather jacket on the small couch. He narrowed his eyes and he felt bothered, there was a damn place for that damn jacket and he hated when people had messy habits. He could already tell by the smell of expensive perfume that the guy was old but he was trying to act younger. One more thing that he would point out to Breezy.

He laid his keys, wallet and phone on the small table in the middle of the room and he sighed, looking around again. His nerves calmed down a bit and his hands weren’t shaking anymore. He licked his chapped lips and shoved his hands I his pockets, he walked slowly towards the door that separated the small “living room” from the real studio. He opened it and looked around, trying to see if that guy was there. He was already in delay and nothing bothered Dallon more than that.

“Good morning?” he said as a question, sighing and rubbing his face.

“One second!” a man shouted and Dallon rolled his eyes, tapping his feet on the ground. “I’m coming, I was just checking around.” The man said walking out of the studio, man was Dallon wrong when he said that the guy was old and ugly.

His hair was flawless like his own, his forehead was pretty large but damn it, it suited his face. His eyes were brown and deep, they made his stomach twist. His nose was thin and cute while his lips were thick and fleshy, Dallon wondered how it would be to bite them. His cheekbones were sharp and his jawline was strong. He skin was tan and he was shorter than him, not that it was an issue. Dallon licked his lips nervously and then he smiled, seeing that the man was waiting to shake his hand. 

“I’m Dallon.” He said weakly, shaking that hand slowly.

“I’m Brendon.” The man said staring at him with his chocolate eyes, making Dallon squirm under his sight. “Should we start to work?” 

*

“See you tomorrow!” Brendon shouted waving at Dallon happily.

“Yeah, see you.” He muttered closing the door of his car and turning the engine on. 

Dallon stared at his car with huge eyes and he sighed loudly. They had chatted a bit before starting to work on those songs. He had discovered that the man, Brendon, was a really charming person, his personality was kind of childish and his body had caught Dallon’s attention for the whole day. He couldn’t peel off his eyes from him and he was sure about the fact that Brendon was almost a mysterious person. His face seemed to intrigue Dallon a lot, those warm eyes were the shiniest eyes he had ever seen. The chocolate brown shade seemed even brighter because of few small golden features. Dallon could ramble for hours about those eyes and he had only met Brendon that day.

When he arrived home he sighed, walked into the kitchen, made himself a random plate that he just needed to put into the microwave and then petted his cat’s fur, earning a loud mewl from Joy. The usual. Every day he did that, for the past three years he had been doing that every night. After dinner he sat on the couch with his cat in his lap. He watched the news and then and awful sitcom, he wasn’t interested but that was a good and unhealthy hobby, spending two quarters of life in front of the TV was really unhealthy.

A thing changed that night, his phone blew up and an annoying “ding” made him groan and curse. He looked at the screen and arched and eyebrow: didn’t know that he had written down a reminder. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, he could already hear Breezy’s sigh because “it’s 2016 Dallon, you need to set a passcode.” But, obviously, his phone had never had one and he would never listen to his sister. It was his phone after all, he want no passcode and no Touch ID.

He opened the notification and he stared speechless at it. He blinked twice just to be sure that he wasn’t becoming crazy, these words were still there and his brain seemed to give up. It wasn’t a pleasant sight: a twenty nine man with his lips parted, his eyes fixed on the wall and his eyebrows raised almost skeptically. A strange and high noise- something between a chuckle and a yelp- escaped from his lips and Joy raised his head, looking around and then going back to sleep.

“ _Dude nudes?_ ” and then a phone number with a random sparkly heart. A _sparkly_ heart. 

Dallon licked his lips and looked around, he sighed and saved the number in his contacts with a sparkly heart- he didn’t know how to name that person, and that emoji seemed cool enough. He opened the messages and started to type quickly, bouncing his left leg and annoying Joy, which hissed at him.

“ _Commas are important_.” He hit send and then rubbed his face, seeing that his message had been delivered.

“ _Dude, nudes? Happy now?_ ”

He laughed and shook his head. “ _No and yes, I’m happy now_ .” 

The stranger wrote back almost instantly. “ _You’re no fun_ .” 

“ _I don’t even know who you are._ ” He pressed send and sighed again.

“ _You have the whole night to think about me._ ”

He was starting to get annoyed. “ _Breezy I swear to god, if it’s you I’m gonna tell mom that you’ve smoked weed.”_

“ _I’m not your sister. You have the whole night._ ” And then another sparkly heart.

Needless to say, Dallon looked like shit the following day. He had spent the whole night questioning himself about that damn person. He didn’t know who they were or what they wanted from him, plus he was sure that someone had used his phone, obviously. He almost missed a step of the stairs and sighed, he was tired but he had to do his job and he couldn’t call Brendon because he didn’t have his number, which sucked. 

He wasn’t in the right mood to sing, he wasn’t in the right mood to do anything. He wanted to sleep and he wanted to smash his phone on the ground and cry like a baby because he was slightly scared by that person. They had his phone number after all. And it was his fault. He cursed mentally while opening the door and a cheerful Brendon greeted him, patting his shoulders and dragging him into the studio. He shoved him inside it and then he run where Breezy used to stay: outside and near the window, staring straightly at him.

“You can start.” 

He nodded and went through his phone, he searched the song that he needed to record and smiled to Brendon, but the man was talking happily with the technician. He sighed and waited patiently until he got Brendon’s attention back. He smiled apologetically and started the base for the song, keeping his eyes on Dallon for the whole time. 

*

“It’s almost midnight.” Brendon said yawning and rubbing his eyes.

They had recorded almost the whole album during the past month and they had become good friends. Breezy wasn’t around as much as before due the fact that he was going to adopt a child with his husband and they needed to rearrange the house for the kid. Brendon was great, they had been sharing many sleepless night in that studio and at the end of November, they just needed to record the last song. 

“No man, listen to this shit.” Dallon whined from the other side of the table. “I can’t have written this.”

“For fuck’s sake, just shut up.” Brendon murmured playfully, throwing his phone on the table.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He muttered grabbing a red pen from the table.

“Don’t you dare. You can’t.” 

“They are my words.”

“Do I look like I care? Leave it.”

“Fuck off.”

“You have a notification, dumbass.”

Dallon rolled his eyes and shiver run down his spine. After a month he still hadn’t figured out who that person was, why was he still talking with them? He didn’t know, it was just okay to have someone with a bad grammar that he could point out every few minutes. He read the message and sighed, he pocketed his phone and Brendon arched an eyebrow. Dallon scoffed and stood up, saying that he was too tired to record the last song that day. Brendon asked him if he wanted to go get a drink in a local bar and he pondered for few seconds, then he nodded and grabbed his jacket. Brendon patted his back and smiled up at him.

He dragged him on a small bar on the beach and Dallon wasn’t really in the mood but Brendon’s personality made him slightly happier. His phone vibrated against his thigh again and he looked around. He grabbed it annoyingly and sighed. His breath stopped and he froze, he needed to find that person, he needed to find that damn stalker. 

It wasn't nice to say, he knew that, but he couldn't describe that person in any other ways. It was the first time that one of those messages scared him. It had never happened before and started to understand why his sister had always told him to put a damn passcode on his phone. He even questioned himself about why he hadn't blocked the number yet, why he was still talking with the man even if he didn't know his identity.

“ _Nice flower shirt_.”

He stood up and tried to find Brendon who had gone to buy two beers. He rubbed his forehead with his left hand and he pushed the door open. That got scary too fast, he hated it. He hated it. He couldn’t believe that it was happening to him, he couldn’t believe that someone was actually being that creepy. If he had blocked him, nothing of that would have happened. But he had been too dumb and too good to do that. 

“ _Did I scare you? Oh c’mon, I was joking._ ” 

He looked at the message and he sighed. Of course he was scared, of course he was going to hide and panic near his car. He didn’t even thought of saying that to Brendon, he couldn’t even thought of talking about this shit with Breezy, he was too scared of her reaction. He was sure that she was going to kill him. He reached the car and he sat down on the passenger seat. He rested his head on his hand and his phone dinged again. He looked briefly at it and rubbed his mouth, licking his lips. 

“ _Dude nudes?_ ” 

He unlocked his phone and typed quickly, feeling anger raising in his chest. “ _For the twelfth time, no. Stop this, you need to stop this_ .” he let out a shaky breath and threw his phone on the other seat, resting his forehead on the cold glass. 

His phone vibrated again and he looked at it for few seconds. “ _I’m sorry, I wasn’t planning to make you uncomfortable. Give me a minute._ ”

He panicked badly, he didn't want to meet someone who had almost stalked him. It was the first time though, that stranger had never done a thing to him, they had just talked during that month and Dallon had had fun while trying to guess who the person was. He had never guessed right, never. But in that past month, they had never said something creepy like that night. That was probably the reason why he hadn't blocked him. It was nice to have someone to talk to about nothing in particular.

He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t even know where Brendon was and he needed him in that moment. He was a good friend of his and he was usually able to calm him, especially with his loud but sweet voice. He looked around the car and sighed, he heard the door open and he turned his head, seeing Brendon near him. He smiled and rested his head on the window again, he saw him roll his eyes and then he patted his back.

“How do you feel?” 

“Fine.” 

“Why are you here?” He asked sitting down next to him with a big smile. “Did some girl try to hit on you?” he scrolled his head and Brendon laughed. “Did you tried to hit on a girl and she dumped you?” He shook his head and opened his lips. “Kidding, I know you like dicks.” Dallon laughed and bit his lower lip. “You’re twenty-nine, bitch. Show some balls.” 

“Shut up.” He laughed and looked at Brendon. “I have a damn stalker.” He admitted quietly.

Brendon sighed and rested his head on Dallon’s shoulder and looked up at him. He poked his cheek and the older one batted his hand away. “You’re an asshole.” He muttered sitting up properly and shifting on his lap. 

“What are you doing?” he asked placing his hands on his chest.

“Fixing something.” 

He kissed him softly and Dallon pulled away almost immediately. He looked at him and kissed him again, he shoved his hands in his hair and Brendon moaned on his lips, he closed his eyes and cupped his face. He bit his lower lip and Dallon groaned, tugging his hair slightly and breaking the kiss, breathing on those puffy lips. Brendon smirked and bit playfully his jaw, kissing briefly his neck.

“Will you show me those nudes now?” he asked laughing.

He stayed quiet for a second and then he just freaked out. “You jerk.” Dallon snapped pushing him away. He looked at him with hurt eyes and Brendon caressed his hair. “Don’t touch me.” 

“Dallon, c’mon.” 

“No, fuck you.” 

He pushed him away and opened the door, he walked out of the car and almost screamed. He couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe that Brendon was actually playing that sick game, he couldn’t believe that. He was disgusted, he was angry and frustrated. He wanted to scream and shout, he hated the idea of what Brendon had said to him in the past month. They had talked about lot of stuff in real life, he had opened up a lot with him and that was what he got.

How could that be real? Those kind of things freaked him out. He walked slowly on the sand and he took his shoes off, throwing them in the sea. He was tired. Maybe he was overacting a little bit but he hated the idea of it. Brendon had always been with him, he had trusted him during that past month and he had even told Breezy that he was a great person. He was wrong. He was speechless and he didn’t know how to react. He was so pissed off that his head started to ache slightly.

He stood there, he stood there in front of the Ocean and he sighed. He shuddered and stroked his cheeks, his forehead and then he pulled his hair, whining silently. Brendon, obviously, had followed him and he felt his arms around his waist while his head rested on his back. He scrolled his shoulders and batted his hands away. He didn't want to be touched, he didn't want to be near Brendon at all.

“I didn’t think that you would freak out like this.” He muttered kissing the back of his neck.

“Can you please not touch me?” he whispered angrily. “I can’t believe you.” 

“I’m sorry, Dall.” He said hugging him again, Dallon tried to bat his hands again but Brendon kissed his neck again and again, grabbing both of his hands in his and covering them with the sleeves of his sweater. “Forgive me?” he mumbled.

“You’re dumb, you’re an asshole and I hate you.” He said flatly and Brendon closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against his shoulders. “Why did you do that?” 

“Because, I don’t know. I thought it was a good way to keep in touch with you.” Brendon sighed and looked at the sand. “We worked together but the first time I saw you I didn't think we could be friends like we are now.” Dallon rolled his eyes and pushed him away without much effort. “I'm sorry, okay?”

“You were wrong.” Dallon mumbled quietly, sighing and looking up at the sky. “My feet are cold.” 

Brendon laughed and stroked his arms, making him shudder. “Why don’t we go back inside the car and I drive you home so we can talk?” Dallon nodded and moved away from him.

“You have a lot to explain to me.”

*

At the beginning of December, Dallon’s new CD was released. “Dude Nudes” was… a new album, people loved it and Breezy was shocked, she had yelled at him for the title but when she had seen how many copies they had already sold, she had calmed down and patted his back. Brendon and him were a couple, kind of. They dated and held hands, Brendon’s picture was in the CD and it was a ridiculous one: he was completely wrapped in Christmas lights with a star posed on his head while few festive balls hang from him. Dallon looked hot covered in those lights but Brendon was just a meme. Dallon loved that picture, though. 

That Christmas was a little bit different, Dallon’s nights changed drastically and Joy’s favorite pillow wasn’t his anymore. Dallon didn’t eat microwave food anymore and there always were sock all over the living room. Usually his mornings started with a kiss or a kick in his stomach, then a cup of coffee in a Doctor Who mug. His lunches were spent with Brendon and he loved his homemade delicious plates. 

“Dallon?” 

“Shush, look at this!” he almost screamed, giving him his phone.

“What are you doing? It’s 2 a.m.” Brendon yawned and looked at the screen. “So?” he asked sleepily.

“My Christmas CD is in the Top 10 of iTunes.” He said happily, while Brendon rested his head on his chest, rubbing his skin while his eyes were dropping shut again. “And you don’t give a fuck because you’re tired.” He said calmly, smiling and petting his hair.

Brendon hummed and let the phone drop on the carpet. He squeezed him like a teddy bear and rubbed his cheek on his skin, kissing it and mewling, making Joy raise his head. Dallon laughed and covered him with the duvet, he kissed his forehead and Brendon rested his cold feet on his calves, making Dallon hiss.

But that was his new routine now, he was sweetly trapped there with his cat and his lovingly boyfriend.

“You know,” Brendon mumbled almost asleep, “I think that nudes don’t show your beautifulness.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well good day everyone. First of all: I hope y'all had an amazing Christmas!
> 
> Secondly, I don't know how this came out. Well, I do know who I should blame but eh, I had fun while writing this. I was also high while I was writing so that's probably why I had fun. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as me! 
> 
> See you soon guys, I have a shit-ton of other things to post! 
> 
> P.s. Happy New Year's Eve (?)


End file.
